<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful In White by lisanna44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358979">Beautiful In White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44'>lisanna44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Masumi, Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Banri, Mentioned Omi, Mentioned Sakyo, Mentioned Tsuzuru, Possessive Behavior, School, Spring Troupe is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, just a tiny bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are more beautiful than I am! Isn't that right, Masumi-kun?"</p>
<p>White. Sakura. Doe eyes. Brilliant smile. </p>
<p>She was pale in comparison. </p>
<p>"Yes" he muttered to the silence "he is more beautiful"</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the fic where Masumi daydreamed of his first meeting with Sakuya and realized that he fell in love with the pink fluff rather than Izumi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru &amp; Sakuma Sakuya, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful In White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>White.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A pristine white vest with stripe shirt underneath. Sakura petals flowing around him as the red head blushed slightly in the red pathway to their ceremony. Ceremony?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Masumi!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masumi woke up from his nap when his beloved voice raised in tone. When he blinked his eyes opened, he was welcomed with the sight of Tachibana Izumi stood before him. Her hands were perched on her slim waist in an angry pose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'She looks beautiful even when angry' </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi was still scolding him for taking a nap in the couch where he could caught flu and not waking up until she stood in front of him. Yet his dazed mind still messed up from his earlier dream. In front of him was Izumi, but her usual horizontal strip shirt reminded him of white suit and red strands. God, he looked amaz-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Masumi! Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again, he was startled and stood quickly. Izumi who was leaning to him to check his temperature stumbled back. Gravity pulled her down and Masumi watched as he was too late in catching her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-oof! Are you okay, director?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully Sakuya was standing behind her and supported her before falling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sakuya! I'm fine, just startled for a bit. Thank you for saving me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi said. Her face lightened up seeing her first employer. Sakuya too smiled back like he usually did; eyes shut in happiness, lips thinned, and the end of his mouth raised. There the blinding smile went. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masumi was amazed by his troupe member's smile. It was what made his head turned when he saw Sakuya for the first time. Probably what he noticed after having an imagination Sakuya walking down the aisle in white suit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Masumi-kun!" Sakuya called him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masumi looked up. Seemed like Sakuya had finished talking with Izumi and approaching him. If he could named two kryptonite in the dorm he would say Izumi and Sakuya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's have dinner! Tsuzuru is making nikujaga tonight!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masumi's hand suddenly shot out and nestled itself in Sakuya's hair. He ruffled him for a little bit before letting go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's eat"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He missed Sakuya's confused stare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"You look beautiful, Sakuya-kun!"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Sakuya smiled shyly. With his hair slicked up, Masumi could clearly see how blood rushed to Sakuya's face and ears. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"You look beautiful too, Izumi-san!"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>His eyes turned to Izumi in blue cocktail dress. Sakuya was not kidding. Her face, although pretty even without makeup, looked even more amazing with a touch of the right powder. Her eyeshadow was a combination of gold, blue, and a little bit of green kind of resembling a peacock's feather. She wore a medium sized necklace and a matching earrings. The shape of the dress made her body looked stunning. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>However, compared to Sakuya-</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"You are more beautiful then I am! Isn't that right, Masumi-kun?"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A baritone voice of his teacher caught him off guard. Followed by snickers and giggled around the class, Masumi just realized he was caught in another daydream. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I asked whether you have a screw loose and you said yes. I can't believe it. Stand in the hallway!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi reluctantly got out of his chair and trudged lazily to the corridor. Outside the class it was much more brighter as half of the wall was made out of glass. His eyes watched Sakuya's class having P.E class outdoor. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"You are more beautiful than I am! Isn't that right, Masumi-kun?"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>White. Sakura. Doe eyes. Brilliant smile. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She was pale in comparison. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes" he muttered to the silence "he is more beautiful"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We are back!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakuya shouted in front of him. Masumi was walking behind Sakuya with his hands shoved to his pants' pockets, hiding his aching hands. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They were supposed to go home at 3 p.m. However since the physic teacher didn't like his attitude nor his daydreaming activity, he was given job to write 'I don't have a screw loose and will fully concentrate in class tomorrow' 50 times in the whiteboard. He was surprised when he saw the red head member standing outside his class after he erased the last remains of his punishment. He told Masumi that Banri had gone back earlier and then he spoke his usual chatter. Not once he mentioned the reason why he waited for him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sakuya-kun! Come here!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi was still in the middle of placing his shoes on the rack when he noticed Itaru in the couch. The man was already dawned his gaming clothes, white t-shirt and yellow gold jacket with his fringes tied up. He looked ridiculous, not that Masumi cared one bit. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What is it, Itaru-san?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakuya walked to the older male. Itaru didn't say anything other than hugging the red head's waist while he buried his face in Sakuya's stomach as the high school student was standing confused. The sight made his heart ached more than his hand. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Itaru-san? Are you alright?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Itaru took a deep breath and exhaled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's sooo calming when you are near, Sakuya-kun"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm glad I can calm you down, Itaru-san"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakuya started to giggle when Itaru nuzzled deeper, arms tightening but not hurting enough to make him wince. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Let him go"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Itaru and Sakuya were clearly startled when Masumi's voice turned a few notch down. It sounded like he was growling, but he didn't realize because his eyes were dead set on Itaru's hands around Sakuya and that was NOT okay. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Itaru, probably frightened, took back his hands to his side again while Masumi curled his arm possessively over Sakuya's waist. To erase Itaru's mark, he guessed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"M-Masumi-kun?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He turned to Sakuya and shocked when he saw Sakuya's eyes gotten wider in fear. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was wrong. He was not meant to scared him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In a flurry of panic, Masumi fled outside. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi spent the night in a convention store. It was located 2 stations down Veludo Way station and he was quite sure nobody would find him. After buying some snacks, he went outside and strolled down to the nearby park. He sat at the bench, opposite of the monkey bar hoping nobody would be able to catch him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sighing has been his habit now. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"This is a mess"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He dropped the plastic bag to his right and placed his face onto his intertwined hands. What was he thinking? What was happening to him? At first he was Izumi's loyal 'boyfriend'. He loved her so much he would do anything to have her. However after Banri had asked him his first impression when meeting Izumi and Sakuya, that's when things started to change...in a bad way. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>His brain couldn't stop projecting Sakuya in white, so beautiful, so precious, walking with him together. While Izumi...he couldn't imagine what she would look like with a wedding dress. Not that he couldn't but imagining Sakuya was easier, more natural. Izumi could wore a ton different dresses but Sakuya always wore a specific suit. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Banri's fault..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He huffed once again and leaned back. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maybe...maybe he was falling in love with Sakuya. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi yawned again, a casual habit of him of falling asleep in class. Yet today was different. Afterall, he almost didn't go back to the dorm. After contemplating alone, <em>yes I love Sakuya</em>, he finally went back at 3 a.m and went to school at 7 a.m to avoid the awkwardness it would brew in the dorm. The members were family for him. Unlike his parents, they cared more about him. Therefore it would be a headache if they found out he had went back at 3 a.m. So he took an early leave to school. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"MASUMI-KUN!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The door to his class was slid harshly that he stopped in the middle of his yawn. There on the door lips was Sakuya, panting from what he thought exhaustion from searching for him probably. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Saku-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He hasn't even finished saying anything before his senpai took his wrist and together they went outside. They passed his homeroom teacher, an old man named Mr. Uemura. Masumi gave a small wave and his teacher smiled back. Misunderstood as usual. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They finally stopped at the boys toilet. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Both were gulping fresh air after running a little. Masumi actually waiting for Sakuya. After last night, he knew he has to apologize. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>For scaring him, for worrying him, for making him wait..there were so many reasons. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Where were you last night!?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi shocked at Sakuya's anger voice. This was his very first time hearing their usual ball of happiness upset badly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You stormed outside in the night! We were all searching for you! You also can't be called! We-we almost ask Sakyo-san to search for you!-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He shivered. Having a yakuza in the troupe was great, but being searched by one was not a good idea. He figured it must be Tsuzuru or Omi who stopped them. He must search deeper and thanked whoever they were.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I-I was worried!!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi got another shock of his life when Sakuya charged into him and caught him in a hug. He felt a tell tale of wetness seeped into his uniform. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It took embarrassingly awhile for him to remember how to hug back. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>After standing in the middle of the restroom for 15 minutes, the first user of the toilet gotten nearer. Masumi quickly wet his handkerchief, strangled it, and thrust it to Sakuya. Then, this time, he was the one who took Sakuya's hand. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We still have class, Masumi-kun"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? We both look horrible. Now come on"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi brought the two of them to the infirmary. The smell of antiseptic, pristine white beds, and silence were familiar to him. He was a regular to this room. Every week he would nap in here 3 times. Ms. Eika, the school nurse, was falling for his charm and wouldn't ask him anything every time he went here. She also wouldn't wake him up except it was time to close the room. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Just like his usual escapade, Ms. Eika simply greeted him and Sakuya. Then she didn't say anything, as if she was already happy by seeing her idol once a day, and let the boys searched for their own bed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Erm Masumi-kun? I will take this bed then"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakuya was pointing to the first bed, nearest to the door. Oh, he was about to bolt out. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi tugged him to the farthest bed, his favorite bed. If there was an accident or something in he infirmary, he would be disturbed less than the other bed. Also this bed was the only one with drapes. He noticed it the third time he slept there. It seemed like Ms. Eika liked him too much. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He placed Sakuya onto the bed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Masumi-kun, where will you sle-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Scoot over"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was a tight fit. A queen bed was not made for two people. But if he hugged Sakuya from the back and plastered himself to the older male, there was enough space for them. Masumi's nose was buried into Sakuya's hair, his arms caging the upper body, and legs bracketing Sakuya's. He let Sakuya squirmed for a better position, but not once did he complain of Masumi's weird attachment to him. After settling down, Sakuya sighed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I love you, Sakuya"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakuya turned back to see Masumi's eyes. His ears were tinged red and the blush suited him perfectly, just like in his dream. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"M-M-Masumi-kun? Did you just.."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I love you, Sakuya. More than Izumi, more than napping. You are very beautiful. I hope you will marry me someday"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi watched as the blush filled every centimeters of Sakuya's face. He was almost afraid the guy will pass out if they were not lying together on top of a bed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I-I..uh....I like you too! B-But I d-don't know whether this is l-love or not. Please give me more time! I promise to answer properly"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"....okay"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Now sleep!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakuya turned back so he was facing the white wall. Yet the blush still noticable in his red nape. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Okay, let's sleep"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Masumi pecked Sakuya's nape, aware of the sudden tremble, and let out a sigh. Then he went to another dream of pink and white and blue together. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually inspired from my real life. I met a girl in my high school days and my mind supplied with the image of her hair in a bun with white wedding dress. I told her about it after awhile and we laughed together. We didn't have a romantic relationship or anything but it was my first time having such impression on someone...</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! </p>
<p>See you again~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>